


Sunburn

by Geekygirl24



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sunburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: Mek rolled his eyes as he helped Boss take off his t-shirt as gently as possible. Aside from where his clothes were, every inch of Boss’s skin was a few shades redder than it should be. “You should have put on sunscreen when I told you to.”“I know.” Boss sighed, knowing that he’d already heard this about a thousand times.
Relationships: Boss/Mek
Comments: 4
Kudos: 139





	Sunburn

“Gentle! Be gentle to your wife!” Boss whined.

Mek rolled his eyes as he helped Boss take off his t-shirt as gently as possible. Aside from where his clothes were, every inch of Boss’s skin was a few shades redder than it should be. “You should have put on sunscreen when I told you to.” 

“I know.” Boss sighed, knowing that he’d already heard this about a thousand times.

Trying to grab an un-burnt part of Boss, he pulled the shorter boy along with him towards the shower, switching it to cold, before shoving Boss under the spray, smirking when Boss squealed and tried to jump out.

“Mean! You’re being mean!” Boss shivered, before an arm darted out and he yanked Mek into the shower with him, as Mek made exactly the same noise he made.

The water was freezing, and Mek quickly decided that having it a little warmer wouldn’t hurt. Grabbing a cloth, he gently wiped the sore skin as Boss babbled, clearly trying not to focus on his sunscreen.

It had been a good day. A barbecue, followed by ice cream on the way.

“How come you’re not all burnt?” Boss whined, “This isn’t fair!”

“I put sunscreen on.” Mek chuckled, switching the shower off and grabbing a towel to pat them both dry. Boss winced a little when Mek dried his face and arms, but surprisingly, didn’t complain. After drying himself and going to grab himself some fresh clothes, he came back to see Boss still completely naked, arms out wide with a bottle of aloe vera in his hands.

“Do your worst.” He sighed dramatically, the smirk on his face saying it all.

“If you wanted me to give you a massage, you didn’t need to get sunburnt.” Mek sighed, accepting the bottle, watching as Boss went to lie down on his front. Rolling his eyes, he rubbed a handful of the cooling lotion onto Boss’s back, making the other student sigh in contentment.

“I know… that’s not why I got sunburnt though.”

“There’s a reason?”

“Mmm.” Boss nodded, “I was an idiot and I didn’t listen to my husband.” He turned his head slightly and gave Mek an apologetic smile, “I’m sorry.”

Mek couldn’t help but give him a fond smile, “Well, since you won’t be able to leave the house until this burn goes down a little, I think you can make it up to me.” He chuckled, leaning over and gently kissing the tip of Boss’s nose.


End file.
